<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shipwreck by Oceans_Away</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802535">Shipwreck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/pseuds/Oceans_Away'>Oceans_Away</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loretober Weekly Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Amphitrite can get it, Amphitrite has human legs in this I'm not working out mermaid sex I refuse, Deep Sea, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hades in glasses, Impulsive Sex, LoreTober (Lore Olympus), Open Relationships, Opportunistic Sex, Oral Sex, Queens bang, Royal sass, Sea Kingdom, Stress Relief, boring meetings, crack ship, darling it's better down where it's wetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/pseuds/Oceans_Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the royals all meet in Poseidon's palace to do some extremely boring annual planning, Hera and Amphitrite take the opportunity to spice up their friendship.</p><p>It's literally just banging. That's what this story is. Queens bang.</p><p>[Technically CW for cheating, but it is on Zeus so...]</p><p>Loretober 2020, Week 1: Crack Ship</p><p>Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pC0m1jyo_0Q">Daughter of the Waves, Juniper Grave</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hera/Amphitrite (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loretober Weekly Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shipwreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dark water swirled across the large, round window. A low, sloshing rumble went through the walls of Poseidon’s undersea palace. The long, lethal spines of a vast tail, the size of a jet plane, glowed in the cool glimmer of the close room's green-shaded lamps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus looked nervously to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind Cetus,” Poseidon said jovially, crossing his ankle over his knee and swigging from his bottle of beer, “We have to let him out of an evening, or he gets cranky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh,” Zeus grunted, not bringing his eye back to the sitting room until the water was still and empty again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get on?” Hades huffed, shuffling a deck of papers and pushing his glasses up his nose. He sat behind a small desk, the only one not on a couch or armchair.  “Next up, storm season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus and Poseidon both groaned. Hera and Amphitrite exchanged an exasperated glance. The kings and queens began every year with a heavy, weekend-long, extremely dull meeting, in which they hashed out everything in the natural world they were going to have to coordinate for the next twelve months. Poseidon had decided to host it in his sitting room, cosy and cushioned as a clam shell, dimly lit in emerald and aquamarine. The strange light shrouded the five gods, making them sleepy and even more unwilling to trudge through the logistics of harvest and hurricanes. They were in the land-dwellers-friendly part of the house, sealing the water out, but the air was still somehow oppressively dense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, children, we’re all bored,” Hades tutted, looking around the room sternly over his square spectacles, “But the sooner we get this done, the sooner it’s on rails and we go back to what’s important, like, I don’t know, meddling in games of cards and giving shepherds the pox, or whatever it is you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus propped his elbow on the arm of the couch he shared with Hera. He slipped a cigarette between his teeth. He flicked it with the point of his index. A zap of white lightning fizzed on his fingertip, the cigarette flared to life, bright orange leaped in his eyes. Hera glanced at him. He noticed. His hand sneaked over the cushion between them and brushed her knee. She crossed her legs, moving out of his reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually would like to talk about storm season,” Hera announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite attentively turned towards her in her armchair. Poseidon smiled. Hades flicked his eyes over. Zeus looked back out of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please have a veto on storms in June? Preferably July as well, but certainly June.” Her tone wasn’t really one of request. She irritably dusted the hem of her iron grey pencil dress. “It was a real ball ache last year rescheduling weddings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades and Poseidon looked at each other uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera,” Hades began tentatively, “We know it’s difficult, but people’s diaries are generally more flexible than the movement of the elements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera laughed once coldly through her nose. “Both are controlled by the gods, that makes them equally flexible. The only thing that isn’t flexible is tradition. Summer is wedding season. End of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer is also traditionally storm season,” Poseidon ventured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera glared at him. He retreated into his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera,” Hades said patiently, “I really get it. But I see your ball ache of rescheduling weddings, and raise you the ball ache of spending all winter working like a dog because you didn’t get your quota of deaths back in June. The storms are a real boon for Thanatos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I have to work like a dog all summer, so that you don’t have to work like a dog all winter?” Hera narrowed her eyes at Hades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades opened his mouth and closed it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage is hardly working like a dog,” Zeus drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never been married to you,” Hera muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite smirked. She caught Hera’s eye. Hera felt her irritation dwindle a little under the eerie sparkle of her jade glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her annoyance rocketed right back up, as Zeus twisted his body to lounge back on the couch and grumbled around his cigarette, speaking through a plume of smoke. “We’re managing the forces of nature, Bunny. Parties and promises are all sweet and pretty, but they don’t move heaven and earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera’s cheeks sizzled. She sat bolt upright and fixed Zeus’ insolent gaze with a fiery stare. “How about you ask any mortal which moved heaven and earth, the day they bound themselves forever to their lover, or the day it rained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus cocked an eyebrow. “Chatting a lot with mortals, all of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know, Weather Boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air crackled between them. The ends of Zeus’ hair sparked. Hera’s back prickled and her fists balled. Zeus took a long drag on his cigarette, the single point of hot colour in the plush, green room. He plucked it from his mouth between his middle and index fingers. He blew a long stream of acrid smoke that stopped just short of Hera’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite’s chair creaked, as she leaned forward sharply. Her shimmering, bare feet planted onto the floor. “Why don’t we turn the heat up a tad on April? Then the weddings can start and finish earlier, and the storms can kick off in July?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon looked appreciatively at his wife, subtly tipping his beer to her. “Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades rubbed his tired eyes with the pads of his finger and thumb, then restored his glasses. “Suits me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeus?” Poseidon prompted, a little too brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus and Hera hadn’t broken eye contact, they seemed connected by barbed wire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeus,” Hades sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Landlubber!” Amphitrite called, snapping her fingers at the surly king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus glared at Hera another second, then broke his eyes away and puffed carelessly on his cigarette. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera shot a murderous look around the room. “Fine by me too, not that you checked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon and Hades exchanged another awkward look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, how much is left on the agenda?” Poseidon asked, half cheer, half desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not even done on this point yet,” Hades answered grimly, “There’s still subpoints on severity, location, and linking up with monsters. Then we have to move onto crops; subpoints being fruit, hops, wheat and barley, root vegetables, gourds…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Fates…” Zeus tapped ash onto the floor, ignoring the purse of Amphitrite’s lips, “Hades, when are you going to ditch that nymph gold-digger? We need a third queen and we need her to give a fuck about gourds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on...” Hades turned the page in his notes. “Ah, curses, my personal fucking business doesn’t seem to be on this agenda. Too bad, Champ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus snorted, tucked his arm behind his head, and slid into an even lazier lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we call it a day?” Poseidon offered in an appeasing tone, “It’s nice having you guys stay. Sleep over another night or two and we’ll get our teeth into this bit by bit, rather than pushing it all across a weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus looked up, somewhat pacified. Hades looked hesitant, running his hand over his silk flow of white hair. Amphitrite caught Hera’s eye again. Her dark pupils expanded and glinted. Hera felt a thrum in her abdomen. She glanced at the men, but they weren’t paying attention. She slowly moved her elbow onto the back of the couch, opening out her body, pulling her breasts up under the fitted dress. She slipped a lock of hair out of her tight bun and wound it around her finger, keeping her gaze levelled on Amphitrite. Amphitrite’s permanently amused pout tugged into a smile. She leaned her elbow on the arm of her chair at Hera’s side and cupped her chin in her graceful hand. She sneaked her fingers up over her lips, V’d them, and flicked her tongue between them. Hera smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Poseidon clapped his hands loudly, startling the women’s attention back to the centre of the room. “Settled!” He stood sharply, his t-shirt fluttering with the gust. “Boy’s night! Oh, if that’s OK with you, Sea Turtle?” He spun to Amphitrite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite’s eyes nudged meaningfully at Hera, then swept to him, almond and cunning. “You mean ladies’ night, Seal Cub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon glanced between Hera and his wife. His mouth pulled up at the corner. “Sure thing,” he said warmly, “Ladies’ night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced to Hera again. Hera raised her eyebrow nonchalantly at him. He fought against a wider smile and swung his body back round to his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be asking your permission?” Zeus murmured tersely to Hera, under the excited babble of Poseidon telling a bland-faced Hades about his new dolphin-drawn chariot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera looked stiffly ahead. “I don’t see why. We established we were holding with tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus’ jaw ticked. He stood and strode away. A crass geniality slicked over his face and voice, as he slung an arm around each of his brothers’ shoulders and steered them from the room, casually cutting Poseidon off mid-flow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three kings trooped out of the door. It slammed behind them, the sound softened by the deep quiet of the sandy seabed on which the house was nestled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera took a deep breath, smelling salt water and palm oil. The air always loosened when Zeus left a room. Her eyes dropped closed and her head fell forward. She rubbed her stiff neck. She felt the cushions sink beside her. The tingling aroma of watermint seeped into her senses. A firm, tender hand slipped under hers on her neck and took over the rubbing. She kept her eyes closed, rolled her shoulders, and leaned into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate how he talks to you.” Amphitrite’s deep voice entered the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who. Weather Boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hera blew out through her nose. “I don’t even notice it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do. We all do. It shows him up.” Amphitrite’s fingers pressed into the hard back of Hera’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hera droned, “I hate how Poseidon talks to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite gave a bemused chuckle. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me jealous of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite made a sweet sound, between laughing and expressing sympathy. Her other hand curled over Hera’s knee. She slid her fingers up Hera’s neck to cup the base of her skull, and turned her head towards her. Hera’s eyes blinked open and widened, as they met the mystical lanterns of the nereid’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we make him jealous?” Amphitrite whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something fluttered between Hera’s legs. She flashed a coy, teasing look. “Again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite smiled like a shark. “Again and again and again.” Cool, clever fingers circled the hollow beneath Hera’s skull. “Apparently you’re staying for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera’s pulse pounded. She seized the mer-queen’s arms, digging her grip in tight, and launched herself into a hot, eager kiss. Amphitrite responded instantly, her hand on Hera’s knee darting to clutch her thigh, her fingers combing into her hair and scratching her scalp. Their mouths locked, their eyes screwed shut. Gods, it had been a long day. Hours and hours of being inches apart and not being able to close the gap. Too many times the hem of Amphitrite’s flared, white skirt had brushed Hera’s bare arm, as she passed to refill her drink. Too many times she had lured Hera’s eyes with the playful, teal gleam of her glance. Too many times she had waited to see Hera’s gaze wander to her, then pulled her eddying hair slowly over one shoulder to expose her long, inked neck, or massaged the arm of her chair with firm fingertips. It hadn’t mattered how often Hera shot her a warning look, Amphitrite had dangled the bait in her face all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to bite the hook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queens kissed fiercely. Hera hauled Amphitrite closer with her powerful grip, Amphitrite slid along the couch and coiled her fingers around Hera’s head and thigh, holding her trapped. Their tongues twined and struggled against each other. They quickly lost their breath, hurrying, restless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite tugged the lock of hair Hera had released, and her hair came tumbling over her fingers, a spray of gold that shone like sunken treasure. Hera ran her hands up Amphitrite’s arms and pulled the straps of her dress down. The loose fabric wilted from her body, like a luffing sail. Hera pulled back and stared with zeal at the plump swell of Amphitrite’s breasts, the appetising, patterned colour of uncut watermelon, her nipples hard jets in the centre of two hypnotic spirals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No bra today?” Hera chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No underwear,” Amphitrite said, her smile brightening, “I didn’t know how long we’d have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera bared her teeth. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite snickered impishly and rolled her body into Hera’s waiting touch. Hera’s hands filled with her soft, smooth flesh. She gathered Amphitrite’s luxurious breasts in her hands and moaned into a fresh wave of kisses from the nereid, as she gloried in the feel of her, stroking, cupping, massaging, squeezing. She pinched her nipples and gave them a little, sharp twist. Amphitrite shuddered, her flesh quivered deliciously against her palms. Amphitrite leaned harder into Hera's caress, her wild curls sweeping forward and clouding Hera’s senses with watermint and rosemary. Her hand grazed up Hera’s thigh, rippling her, and vanished under her skirt. Hera gasped at a stroke along her clit, fingers moving in the same soft curl as seaweed in the current.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Amphitrite dipped her lips to Hera’s ear and purred, “This feels wet even to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera writhed and made a strained sound behind her teeth. She spread her legs insistently, plucking agitatedly at Amphitrite’s nipples, flushing them dark. She caught Amphitrite’s ear-fin between her teeth and hissed. “I’ve been wanting you. All. Fucking. Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite moaned. It travelled down Hera’s spine and kicked up a flurry in her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Amphitrite’s voice darkened and trembled. The glass in the windowpane seemed to reverberate with it, sending a pulse out into the deep water. “Gods, Hera, I have to have you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite levered herself to crush Hera into the back of the couch by her gushing pussy. Hera threw her head back and cried out. She relinquished Amphitrite’s breasts and began to flip about like a trout, pinned only by Amphitrite’s harsh, maddening grinding on her clit, as she wrenched her constricting dress over her head. She cast it away, knocking over an open wine bottle on a side table, spilling deep nightshade across the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” she cursed, “Sorry, Trite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera, seriously.” Amphitrite clutched Hera's jaw and brought her face back to meet her hungry eyes. “I’m so fucking hot for you, I don’t give a damn about anything that happens more than three inches from your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera’s heart ricocheted off her lungs. Her face burned. Her body iced with the sudden intense awareness of her nakedness. Amphitrite clamped her face harder and pushed her chin up to open her throat. The nymph's other hand softened on her pussy, but kept working it, tying knots of pleasure in Hera’s flesh that twanged her nerves and bound her beneath the insistent touch. Amphitrite’s eyes turned to searching lighthouses brazenly surveying Hera’s body. She began at her wrecked hair, the cascade of gold framing her face, flushed amber. She smiled at her paradoxical expression, both fierce and alarmed. She licked her teeth, as her gaze travelled over narrow shoulders and small, pretty breasts, and the criss-cross scars, like sap trails in a gashed tree. Her tongue curled like smoke out of her mouth, as she looked at Hera’s widely spread, quivering legs, around her engorged pussy, filling the cup of her hand. Her eyes glued to that spot for a long, agonising moment of intensified pleasure, her thumb pressing into the peak of Hera’s clit and stirring rapidly. Hera panted shrilly and grasped the couch cushions with white knuckles. The pleasure rose higher and higher, until she thought her body might split. Then those penetrating eyes wandered down her stockinged legs and to the keen points of her black, patent leather heels. Hera bit her lip raw, rocking her hips feverishly into that delicious point of pressure on her clit. She watched Amphitrite’s eyes blaze at the sight of her, naked and open, but for her stockings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is such a fucking filthy look.” Amphitrite hissed delightedly. She released Hera’s chin and cupped her breast, her thumb circling on her nipple in the same speedy rhythm as the one on her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera stared at the mer-queen and the taunting froth of skirt around her pelvis. She arched her spine to drag her clit along Amphitrite’s thumb. She let her demand spill out of her on a rough moan. “Drop the dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite, the slippery fish, didn’t so much as ease her touch on Hera, as she wriggled, jostling her breasts and her tangled ringlets. The dress fell to the floor. Hera’s pulse zipped in her wrists and thighs. She gazed at Amphitrite’s revealed body; her rich, deep green hue, the mesmerising labyrinth of black swirls emphasising her sumptuous hourglass curves, the smooth sheen of her skin. She looked perfectly sculpted from polished malachite, precious and grand. Her clit gleamed, nestled like a black pearl between fat, dripping folds. Hera’s mouth watered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite seemed to feel the same. She drew her tongue along her full lower lip, a crystal of saliva glistening on the tip. Hera eyed the wetness of her tongue, the length of it, the way it moved, confident and agile. Her lips trembled. Amphitrite grinned. She lowered her head to Hera’s breast. She covered Hera’s stiff, prickling nipple with her hot mouth. Hera sighed and sank into the couch, as Amphitrite began to suck her nipple greedily, licking around it and over the point, the sensation smouldering on Hera’s skin. Amphitrite massaged Hera's clit a little softer, sliding her fingertips down to her aching seam, then back up again, like she was running her hand along the shape of a sextant. She stroked deeper with each pass. Even out of the water, Amphitrite was silken and fluid. Her hand moved as if through oil, her tongue slid as if over ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods… Fuck… Yes… OH!” Hera murmured and gasped, as Amphitrite summoned all the frustrated lust of the dragging day and stoked it to a wildfire. That demonic tongue trailed to the other nipple, the freed one cooling and stinging with need. Hera dug her fingernails into the cushions with one hand. With the other, she stretched desperately to touch Amphitrite in the same way, her fingers itching for her softness. But she couldn’t reach around the shimmering body leaning over her. Amphitrite smiled slyly, her teeth teasing Hera’s nipple, until every beat of Hera’s pulse stabbed her with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Trite…” Hera growled, “Your tongue is electric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite lapped the underside of Hera’s breast, peeking up at her with a smile. “Do you want to feel it here?” She closed her hand around Hera’s pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot want seized Hera’s legs. “Fates, fuck, yes! Gods, go down on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go down on me, Trite. I’m about to break apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite moaned ravenously. She tore from Hera and scrambled to her knees, between Hera’s legs, already spread and floating wider. She gaped at Hera’s blooming vulva, pulled wide and glistening and golden, her torso rolling rapidly, as she pleadingly beckoned with her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite dove like a pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera wailed and grabbed Amphitrite’s luscious hair and clung to it like a life line, thrusting up into her mouth and clenching her teeth to stifle the jet of frantic moans that fled her without warning. “Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Oh! Gods! Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite lashed and flailed her tongue. She hooked her hands around Hera’s thighs and pulled herself in, plunging into Hera’s body and gorging on her with abandon. Her shoulders tensed rigid, her brow creased, her eyes rolled delightedly back into her head. She attacked Hera gluttonously, the point of her tongue ploughing into her furrows and stirring her wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Trite! Fuck me with that tongue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite scrambled again, energised by Hera’s impatient longing, like a clownfish shocked by an anemone. She dropped lower on her knees, pulled Hera’s thighs to scoop her hips, and licked her seam with a hungry snarl. Hera felt herself burst wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph! Now! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite unhooked one golden thigh, leaving it resting on her shoulder, and stroked her thumb up Hera’s clit into the wreath of soft, buttercup hair. She massaged her seam open with her tensed tongue. She slid it inside at the exact moment she pressed her thumb into her clit. Hera rasped and bucked, twisting the foaming hair, moaning wildly at the feeling of Amphitrite’s growl of pain in her flesh. Amphitrite swirled her tongue in her core, jabbed and thrust rapidly, piercing her with pleasure, then slowed and indulged, the feeling rolling through Hera’s body. The deep, pulsing sensation warred with the whisked pleasure on her clit; Scylla and Charybdis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera writhed desperately, her back smouldering against the couch. Sweat broke across her neck and brow, pasting her hair to her skin. Her misty eyes fell to the gaping, dark window. The sea outside was black and perilous, rippled and churned by the swimming of great beasts, fluttering fins and snaking tentacles, just as Amphitrite disturbed the depths of her. The pleasure filled her body, stopped her breath, muddled her mind. A tumult of moans poured out of her. A thin thread of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth. The window blurred away. All she could see now was the memory of Amphitrite’s jewel-stunning pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sharp pull on the nereid’s cumulus curls, Hera wrenched her from her body. She cast her back. Amphitrite leaned back on her knees, thighs spread, breasts buoyed, eyes wicked. Hera’s wetness drizzled down her chin. Hera could feel her own juices spread over her pussy like marmalade, and just as fragrant. She glared hotly at Amphitrite’s own gleaming treasure. Their eyes met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite threw herself backward with a gleeful squeal, as Hera pelted forward like a jackal. They writhed on the rug, skin burning, limbs tangling. They wriggled like eels, until they were finally in a position to satisfy their surging appetites. Hera sprawled half way between lying on her back and her side, one leg crooked and opening the way to her fiercely aching pussy. Her head thudded onto the pillow of Amphitrite’s inner thigh, staring into her seam, her senses flooding with a fresh scent, like salt and cucumber. Amphitrite tucked her face between Hera’s legs in a mirror image. They formed a pulsing circle of hunger on the rug. Hera’s abdomen filled with flame. She opened her legs wider still, her hip aching with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, as one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera’s mouth filled with Amphitrite’s wet flesh, as that cunning, adventurous tongue serpentined into her folds. The sea nymph's flavour was overpowering, maddeningly moreish - salt and samphire and sashimi. Amphitrite was so wet that she soaked Hera’s lips, marinated her tongue. Hera moaned and closed her eyes and drank deep, as pleasure welled and rolled and flickered in the returned heat of the mer-queen’s mouth. Hera rocked her hips softly, encouraging deeper, harder laps. She moaned again, as Amphitrite picked up her motion, forcing her sensuousness into Hera’s eager, open maw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flowed into each other, bodies undulating in a single current, cycling round and round in a whirlpool of lust and giving. Amphitrite’s silken thigh ground on Hera’s face, sticky with sweat, her rolling hips tipped gorgeous flesh over her tongue, tantalising juices trickling down Hera's throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera’s flesh swelled into Amphitrite’s mouth. Her blood pounded in her clit and flooded her labia, she felt anchored by her need for more in the storm of Amphitrite’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shoal of silver fish swept past the window and flashed steely light over their writhing bodies. A manta ray cloaked them in shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite flickered her tongue like she was trying to escape a net. Hera gasped and sighed. She licked the curve of Amphitrite’s clit over and over, like a puppy with a saltstick. Amphitrite shivered against Hera’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A school of luminescent jellyfish bobbed into the glass. Pink, pulsing light throbbed from the ballooning, ribboned creatures. It painted Amphitrite obsidian and turned her pale curls to magma. It washed Hera in rosewater, streaking through her hair fanning across the dark rug. Their eyes half-opened, and dazzled. Hera gazed into the pink light threading through the sheen of Amphitrite’s flesh. She sucked her gluttonously. Amphitrite’s tongue whipped like corsair colours in a high breeze. Hera was struck with pleasure, it raced through her, teemed and whirled and boiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned hungrily, she could feel Amphitrite trembling, coming to the brink. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drown with me, Trite…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasure erupted in them, like dolphins bursting from the waves and soaring through the air. They were showered with it. It wrapped them and whipped them about in a shared tsunami of release. Their mouths broke away, their cries rasping from the web of wetness over their tongues. Amphitrite’s thigh shook violently under Hera’s head. Hera’s spine spasmed, her ears roared, her pulse flogged her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH GODS! YES! TRITE! OH! Oh! Oh… Oooooh… OhMyGodsOhMyGodsOhMyGods…” Hera’s screams petered out into breathless chattering. Shivers eddied through her body, sprinkling aftershocks along her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queens rolled onto their backs, peeling apart, but lingering in a hot mist around them. Wreckage. Flotsam and jetsam.</span>
</p><p>The close room filled with their gulps for breaths.</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite burst into peels of high laughter. “Shit! I hope the boys were a few doors down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera’s eyes widened, but her body was too wrung out for worry or snark. She joined Amphitrite in wild laughter, rolling in the soft rug like a rabbit in daisies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their laughter slowly gurgled away, leaving them ruined and panting happily on the floor. Hera had lost a shoe. Amphitrite’s teal lipstick was smeared clownishly across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long string of pearly moments, silently recovering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they lulled, the women rolled onto their fronts and faced each other. Hera’s hair swept to one side. Amphitrite’s breasts bunched beneath her and cushioned her body prettily. They both beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a smile,” Amphitrite sighed, toying with her creamy ringlets. “I wish it came out to play more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera faltered. She glanced at the plush carpet, feeling it grazing her sensitised skin. “It doesn’t have enough playmates I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite looked at her with deep, caring eyes. “Look, why don’t you let Zeus go home and you can stay here for a little longer, hmmm? Hey, we could even get Posey in on this, he’s got a tongue like a moray eel. And it would give you the full set, as far as kings are concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera narrowed her eyes at Amphitrite’s mocking glance. She lowered her gaze again. She had to admit, she was sorely tempted. She turned the invitation over and over, like a token at a shrine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have children,” she said at last, “And work. It’s real work.” Her last words came bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s real work, Hera,” Amphitrite said sincerely, “I’m not saying leave him. Just a vacation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera smiled at her. The mer-queen was sharper than a harpoon, but she was damn sweet. “You’re a good friend,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” Amphitrite replied, “You’re a good a lot of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a long, affectionate look. The water moved again, drenching them in ripples of emerald shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you reckon until they look for us?” Amphitrite asked, leaning her cheek on her hand and crossing her ankles in the air behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera puffed through her nose and stretched like a cat. “Oh, it’ll be whiskey and cigars ‘til dawn, knowing them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite’s finger slipped between her needle teeth. She raised a fine, black eyebrow. “Again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera laughed. She slid forward on her belly like a seal in the waves. She reached out and cupped Amphitrite’s round chin. She purred her answer, the eerie underwater light making the mischief in her eyes glimmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again and again and again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>